


The Words of Love

by LailaWolf



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, cause thats how the story ends, everyone dies, hope u like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LailaWolf/pseuds/LailaWolf
Summary: Perseus Jackson is the heir of the throne of Corinth and a son of Poseidon. He is feared, loved and respected. Percy is a great hero and warrior. When the relentless Romans attack Percy's beloved homeland, his father, Poseidon, tells him he must marry a daughter of Athena, he is delirious . What he doesn't know is his wife is a woman he has  only seen in his dreams.Annabeth Chase is a lady in one of the most famous city-state in Greece, Athens, named after her mother, Athena. Her father is an important scholar in the city. She is oblivious to the ways of Athens. She wants to fight with the men especially since she is a demigod using a dagger with deadly skill. When her mother tells her she must marry a son of Poseidon, she doesn't know  he is the boy from her dreams, literally.





	1. The Beggining

**Author's Note:**

> In this story the Mist doesn't exist and demigods are really dangerous. This fanfic is inspired by another two, both of them are set in Ancient Greece. Their names are The Daughter of Athena and A Crown of Golden Leaves. Anyway like this fanfic, hate it, just please read it.

  Perseus stared at the white sails and the hint of fiery red hair that was quickly disappearing into the horizon. The ship carried a woman by the name of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She had been Percy’s girlfriend, but Percy had to send her away. She was planning on sabotaging Percy’s arranged marriage and that could never happen. Percy felt tears filling his eyes even though he didn’t feel that much for her. With fiery red hair and green eyes, she was not as perfect as another girl. His literal dream girl had curly blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. Percy liked Rachel, but just not that much.

 

  Percy turned his back on the dock on the dock. A few feet away, his servant looked at him with something that looked like pity. Percy wiped his eyes and smiled at Jason Grace. Jason had golden blonde hair and electric blue eyes, just like his sister’s, Thalia. Jason was taken prisoner when the Romans had attacked Corinth. Since then he had been Percy’s faithful servant. “You feeling okay? You look a bit pale,” Jason asked his face filled with concern. 

    “Life will be hard from now on,” Percy said full of depression. As they neared, the village he put on a brave face.

 

   They walked on through the city past everyone, they all smiled at Perseus, future ruler of their kingdom. “Percy, Jason,” a voice yelled behind them. Both of them turned to see a girl with black short hair and electric blue eyes, Thalia. She hugged Percy then Jason, “Did you do it?” 

 

    “Of course,” Jason answered her for Percy. It was still painful for Percy to talk about it. 

 

    “Your mother is asking for you, Percy,” Thalia told him. 

 

    “I was just heading over there, Thalia,” Percy said and ran off to meet his mother, leaving Jason and Thalia.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    “Perseus, I want you to get ready to meet your wife. It is important that we have everything ready. An alliance with Athens will help us fight the Romans and still have enough resources to survive. With the help of the gods, we will prevail,” lectured Sally Jackson as she paced the floor in front of the throne. Paul was standing to the side, not interfering. 

 

    “I know, Mother.” Sally was a beautiful woman with dark hair and eyes that change color depending on her mood. At this moment they were stormy blue. Sally had been the queen since her father and mother had died. Many people disapproved of that, but attracting Poseidon had given her a sort of power. 

 

    A few years after having a son with Poseidon, Percy, she had married Paul. Paul had black hair and brown eyes. He sighed, stepped forward and put a hand on Sally’s shoulder, “Don’t tire yourself, darling. You have a baby coming.” Of course, Sally was a few months pregnant. You would just start noticing if you didn’t know. 

 

    “Mom, don’t worry everything will be fine,” Percy told her, but he wasn’t very sure. 

    “Eat dinner and go to sleep. Tomorrow the final preparations will be ready,” Paul told Percy,

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    That night, Percy had the strangest dream. Usually, the mystery girl was on the sidelines, looking at Percy, examining him. Tonight she looked him straight in the eyes and said, “Hello, Perseus,” and vanished. Leaving Percy to wonder what happened.


	2. The Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about having such a small first chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to write. I want to say that I still haven't gotten to Ancient Greece at school, so yeah don't be mad if i got some things wrong. Sorry. Anyway, cliffhangers are important and don't be mad if you don't like something in this story.

   Annabeth yelped in surprise at the boy. His jet black hair and sea green eyes that sparkled with a mischievous light and his smile were cocky, it gave him a sarcastic light. Annabeth didn’t understand how she could like him that much. “Hello, Annabeth,” he said and disappeared into mist. Everything turning black alerted Annabeth which dream she was about to have. She had been dreaming about this day since her mother, Athena, had told her about it.

 

_ Annabeth woke up with the sun shining in her face, the rays warming her face. Today, she would finally see the Parthenon, the largest temple to Athena, her mother. “Annabeth, wake up _ ,”  _ her father, Frederick, called to her.  _

 

_     “I am awake, Father,” she answered him, getting out of her bed. First, she went to her desk hiding her architectural designs. Annabeth went to her closet to change.  _

 

_ Annabeth was on the table eating her breakfast as fast as possible. Her boyfriend and bodyguard (even though she didn’t need one), Luke, was on the table with them.  _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

__

__ “Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth,”  a voice called. Annabeth opened her to Luke’s pale blue eyes stared at her with concern. “You screamed in your sleep,” Luke told her as she rose out of her bed. Luke was 23 and had sandy blonde hair like all the other sons of Hermes. She got out of bed and Luke kissed her on the lips making her jumpy. 

  
  


     Annabeth loved Luke. He used to ignore her because she was way too young, but when Annabeth had turned 20 they had started dating. Luke smiled at her as she went to change. “I thought we broke up, because of the marriage,” Annabeth laughed. 

 

    “You are not married, yet. Your stupid fiance won’t stop me,” Luke told her. 

 

    “You can try, but he and the gods will kill you,” Annabeth turned serious after that comment. 

 

    A knock on the door awoke them from their conversation. “Annabeth, we are leaving in a few minutes,” her father told them. “Have you finished packing?” 

 

    “Almost, Father,” Annabeth called. 

 

    “As soon as you say your prayers, we have to leave and where is Luke,” Frederick said entering the room. Luke had disappeared into the shadows. 

 

    “I just need to say my prayers and call Piper, then we can leave,” Annabeth said walking over to her trunk and closing the top.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   The Parthenon was beautiful. An architectural treasure to Greece with its beautiful white columns and the carvings of the gods. Annabeth walked inside everyone making way for the daughter of Athena. She walked straight toward the dais where the Athena Parthenos stood and fell to her knees. “Mother, help me. I need guidance.” Annabeth whispered, her eyes filling with tears. As soon as she said that, a flash of golden light and a cloak appeared in front of her. 

 

    “My daughter, this cloak will turn you invisible. It will help you on this journey,” Athena’s voice filled Annabeth’s head. 

 

    “Thank you, Mother,” Annabeth whispered. She rose to her feet holding the silvery cloak in her hands, turned on her heel and marched down the Parthenon, leaving everyone behind.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   Annabeth knocked on the door of her best friend, Piper’s house. Piper opened the door and smiled at Annabeth. “Are you ready to leave,” Annabeth asked wiping her eyes. 

 

    “On it, I’ll getting my trunk,” Piper told Annabeth running inside. She came two minutes later dragging her trunk behind her. “Let’s go, Annabeth,” and they took both sides of the trunk running for the dock. 

 

   At the dock, Frederick, Luke and the captain of the ship, Leo, were talking or more like arguing about something. Annabeth and Piper stopped and panting dropped the trunk and waved at them. “Hello, girls,” Frederick told them as they walked to the group, which stopped talking at once. 

 

    “My name is Leo and I will be your captain on this 10-day journey on the Argo 2, the fastest ship in the Mare Nostrum,” Leo smiled mischievously. He had brown curly hair with fiery brown eyes. “I will send some of the men to pick up your luggage,” Leo said and whistled a really sharp whistle.

 

    The gangplank was lowered and a crew of at least 15 men walked down from the ship. “Ladies and gentlemen, please come aboard. We will take care of your trunks,” Leo said as Piper, Annabeth, Frederick, and Luke climbed on the ship. Leo showed them their cabins. “Have a shut eye,” Leo told Annabeth as he showed her cabin. Annabeth fell on the bed and immediately fell asleep. Annabeth’s dream was the ending of her last one.

 

_ Annabeth walked down the street and stopped at Piper’s house where Piper was just opening the door. “Annabeth, are you going to the Parthenon?” Piper asked her.  _

 

_     “Yeah, Pipes, are you coming,” Annabeth answered.  _

 

_     “Sure.“ They started walking towards the Parthenon. Annabeth tried not to attract attention. As soon as the sacrifices started the Athena Parthenos turned to life. The goddess, Athena, was beautiful and really scary. “My daughter, Annabeth, you have been chosen by the gods to save your empire. You, my daughter, will have to marry a son of Poseidon and an heir of the kingdom of Corinth. Together, you will unite the gods and the two cities against your mutual enemy, the Romans.” Athena told the people of Athens and disappeared into a dozen owls.  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A giant wave slammed into the boat and Annabeth awoke on the floor.

  
  



	3. Awoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry I missed the last week upgrade, but my family had guests and I couldn't write. I think this chapter is kind of short but when I write from Percy's POV, I get writer's block. Anyway, something has been bothering me. If you have been reading Harry Potter, what do you think would have happened if Neville was the boy who lived. Comment your answer, please.

 Percy felt like he had slept on rocks. He was exhausted. That dream was annoying the hell out of him. “Knock, knock,” Jason said entering the room, whistling. Percy glared at him, he hated whistling. Percy closed his eyes and rubbed them. The image of the blonde haired girl had seared itself into his mind.

 

  “You’re quite pale, did you see a ghost,” Jason laughed as he helped Percy out of bed. “Go change! Your mother and the General want to see you,” Jason told Percy as he handed him his armor. 

 

    “Yay,” Percy said sarcastically, “I don’t know why my mother trusts the General? He is a jerk. Actually, jerk is too nice a word.” 

 

    Jason’s eyes dimmed as he answered, “He was an old Roman General. He was quite a fighter back in Roma.”

 

  Percy stopped talking at once. He knew how painful it was for Jason to talk about his old home. Percy walked to where Anaklusmos (Riptide) was. He grabbed the sword and sheathed it at his belt. “Thanks for everything, Jason,” Percy told him and dashed out of the room, leaving Jason speechless. 

 

    Percy smiled, he loved leaving Jason speechless. Percy stopped abruptly and clutched his head. He felt sick and was sure he had a giant migraine. Percy fell to his knees. Images flashed through his mind. It was a group of people on a ship. The sails were pearly white with an olive branch painted on the mainsail. The ship was from Athens, Percy realized. A giant sea monster was attacking the ship. The monster was giant, you couldn’t see the end of it. Its eyes were the only thing, you were able to see. The eyes glowed with the green light of Greek fire, a really dangerous substance.

 

    The monster broke the mast just as a girl with blonde hair holding a sparkly bronze dagger ran toward the sea monster. A guy with sandy blonde hair pushed her out of the mast’s path of destruction. The girl mounted “Thanks” and they kissed. The kiss made Percy shake with rage. He didn’t understand his anger, Percy had never met these people.

 

    Percy screamed in pain. He opened his eyes to see the horrid face of General Bryce. Bryce was a tall, burly man and a total dick. He was very abusive and Percy had no idea why Jason defended that jerk. Bryce hated Thalia because she was a girl. Thalia had lived in Sparta and was great with long-range weapons.

 

    The General smiled at Percy evilly showing his yellow, crooked teeth. Percy got to his feet and put a hand on the hilt of his sword to show he was not afraid. “General, we should go meet the Queen,” Percy told Bryce. 

 

    “Of course, sir,” Bryce answered mockingly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

   Queen Sally was pacing really really fast. She stopped as soon as both guys entered the chamber. Sally ran to Percy and hugged him. “What happened? Why were you late?” she asked them. 

 

    “I had a headache and the General found me and helped me up,” Percy answered trying not to make his mother worried.

 

   Sally had become unstable with the baby coming soon and the wedding, she was worrying 24/7. Percy knew that and wished he didn’t get in trouble, “Why did you call us, Mother?” 

 

    “I want the security tightened for the next few days and especially for the wedding. I DON’T want any bumps,” Sally told them. 

 

    “Of course, my lady, I will tell my men to get ready,” Bryce muttered and exited the chamber, bowing. 

 

    Percy smiled at his mom. Sally had deep circles under her eyes. “Mom, are you getting enough sleep?” Percy frowned. 

 

    “Follow me, Percy, and no, I haven’t been getting enough sleep,” Sally told him as she motioned for him to follow through a set of giant double doors.

 

     Inside the feast hall, it was decorated for a wedding. The long table that could seat 100 people was gone replaced by hundred chairs on either side of the room. The central aisle was four feet wide and 75 feet in length, covered in a white carpet. At the end was a beautiful dais covered with white lace. Percy gasped, it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. “Mom, you did this only with the help of the servants?” Percy stared at the scene. 

 

    “Percy, I want everything to be perfect and if that means no sleep, it means that sleep I will not get,” Sally muttered as she sat down on a chair.

 

     A moment later, Percy heard his mom lightly snore. He laughed softly. Percy grabbed his mom by the legs and by the neck and left for her bedroom. He tucked his mom in, kissed her cheek, and told her “I Love You, Mom” and left his mom to sleep. Sally needed the rest. Percy walked through the halls of the castle thinking about what he had seen. His soon to be wife was from Athens and a daughter of Athena, one of the people from his vision was supposed to be his wife.

 

    Percy realized that he had reached one of his favorite gardens. He always thought his best thinking in the garden. He sat down on the edge of one of the fountain and thought and thought.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and if you have anything to say anything, comment, please.


	4. The Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have a bit of writer's block, guys. This chapter is kind of bad. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. The timeline is kind of crazy here so yeah. I have another fic coming soon or today. No one knows.

Annabeth tried getting up. The giant rocking of the ship made her constantly lose her balance. Finally, after ten minutes of struggling, Annabeth rose without falling. She took out her dagger and left her cabin. As she made her way towards the ladder, she saw Piper about to climb it. “Annabeth, are you alright?” Piper gasped, freezing in the spot as she saw Annabeth’s dagger. “Annabeth, you are going after me. I don’t want a dagger to the head,” Piper screamed and climbed.

 

    Annabeth sighed as Piper disappeared outside. She put the dagger in her mouth and started her journey to the top. Annabeth’s head popped out of the hole and then her full body rose and went to the nearest person. “What is going on?” Annabeth screamed at the man. He turned, it was her dad. 

 

    “A monster,” Frederick screamed back. Then Annabeth saw it.

 

     The sea-serpent was ginormous. The scales were as dark as obsidian. Annabeth saw Luke trying to slash at the scales, but the sword bounced off harmlessly. “We can’t kill it,” Luke screamed at Annabeth and Frederick. Annabeth looked at the monster’s head. The eyes glowed with the green light of Greek fire. Annabeth’s eyes widened as the answer to defeat the monster clicked into place in her mind. 

 

     She ran over to where Leo stood. “Do you have any Greek fire?” she screamed at him. 

 

    “At the other end of the ship, in a trunk carved with the word Φωτιά*,” Leo screamed, pointing to where a couple of trunks were secured with ropes. Annabeth sighed and started running. Straight at the monster.

 

    Annabeth wasn’t scared, she was annoyed. The dumbass monster was destroying things in her running path. Annabeth heard a large crack, like thunder and a giant shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see the mast falling, but there was something else, a tiny sea-green light. Luke pushed her out of the way of the falling mast. Annabeth would have screamed “Thanks”, but she was so shocked no sound came out of her mouth. Luke smiled and kissed her. And it …. Was …. Horrible.

 

      Annabeth hated the stupid kiss. She usually loved Luke’s kisses, but that one was horrible. She had no idea why. As the ship fought against the monster, Annabeth ran to the trunk, but something felt off. ‘The kiss,’ Annabeth thought as she opened the trunk labeled Φωτιά, ‘I think when we reach Corinth, I will meet that boy.’ she couldn’t worry about that now. Annabeth ran to where the crew had gathered with Piper, Frederick, and Luke.

 

     “Annabeth, do you have a plan with that vial of Greek fire or are you going to destroy the ship?” Leo screamed. 

 

    “I have a plan. Somebody should throw it at the monster’s mouth. It should make it explode,” Annabeth screamed at everyone. 

 

    “I am going to throw it, agreed?” Luke asked. Everyone nodded and Annabeth and handed him the vial. Luke backed away with everyone else. The monster opened its maw to roar. Luke threw the vial straight into the mouth of the monster.

 

      The monster swallowed the vial. Seconds later, the monster’s head exploded covering everything in green sludge. “Gross,” Piper screamed. She was covered in the most goo than everyone else. 

 

    “Great thinking, Annabeth,” Luke said. Annabeth smiled and felt like blushing. 

 

    “Alright, everyone, try cleaning yourselves off and let’s get working,” Leo called out. The crew gave Annabeth a bucket full of water and Annabeth went back to her cabin to change and clean up. 

 

      Annabeth fell on her bed and replayed the night’s events. She focused mostly on the sea-green light. As she thought more about it, she noticed something else. Inside was a boy with dark, black hair. Annabeth was able to recognize that hair anywhere. It was the same boy who invaded her dreams. A knock on the door awoke Annabeth awake from her daydream. “Come in,” Annabeth muttered. 

 

      Piper walked in and sat on Annabeth’s bed. “How are you, Annabeth? Did you clean off all the gross ‘stuff’?” Piper asked. Annabeth nodded and laughed. 

 

    “The gross ‘stuff’ was probably the blood of the monster,” Annabeth said. 

 

    “Are you nervous about the wedding? Because if it was me, I would be hiding in my basement,” Piper said. Annabeth just sighed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~Few Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    “Land, Ho,” one of the crew members screamed. Annabeth was nervous, in a few hours she would reach the kingdom of her fiance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

    On the dock, the king and queen were waiting for the ship to land. “We want to welcome you to our kingdom. I am sorry my son cannot be here. He was preparing for the wedding. Sorry, but you will meet him at the wedding,” Queen Sally said. 

 

    ”Thank you, Queen Sally. It is a pleasure to meet you,” Annabeth said politely. 

 

    “Thalia will escort you to your rooms,” King Paul said. A girl appeared behind the king and queen. She had dark, short hair and electric blue. 

 

    “My name is Thalia and I am a daughter of Zeus,” the girl said, “Follow me.”

 

     The palace was giant. It was made of rough, gray stone. Annabeth’s current bedroom was giant. It was colored with a beautiful soft green color and every furniture was colored with gold. Annabeth changed her clothes to something more comfortable garments. She walked over to the window and noticed she was on the first floor. Annabeth grabbed her dagger and jumped.

 

     She walked around the gardens when Annabeth heard leaves move and rustle. Somebody touched her shoulder and she flipped the person and put her knife to the person’s throat. “Stop,” the boy yelped. Annabeth took the knife away from the throat of the boy. The boy rose and finally, Annabeth saw who he was. It was the same boy she had seen in her dreams. The same black hair and sea-green eyes.

 

     ‘You’, Annabeth thought. “Who are you?” Annabeth asked and held her dagger toward him. 

 

    “My name is Percy. What’s yours?” he asked. 

 

    “My name is,” Annabeth hesitated, ”Annabeth.” 

    “You shouldn‘t be here. It’s dangerous to be out without protection.” 

 

    “The fact that I am a girl doesn’t mean I can’t fight.”

 

    “Not doubting your abilities,” Percy said and smirked. The same smirk, Annabeth had seen in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Φωτιά means fire. I feel like I made some mistakes here, so if you see something wrong, comment. Don't forget to leave kudos.


	5. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really and I mean really. Why are you so short, stupid chapter? Gods, so annoying. Next time I write a chapter, I will try to make it longer. Life is hard and so is writing good writing. I think I won't be able to write next week, but I will try as soon as I can, again. Don't be angry, please. Thanks. (I think)
> 
> Edit: Guys, sorry for editing this chapter, but I feel that it was kind of horrible. Anyway, please do re-read it, because I think that it is way better now. Just so you know, I think this is the last chapter I will write for now, because there are two other fanfics I am working on. Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa and Happy New Year!

Percy thought about the scene he had seen. He thought mostly about the blonde haired girl. The more Percy thought about it, the more he was certain that that was the girl from his dreams. The same blonde hair and stormy gray eyes, that in a way, haunted him. He rose from the fountain and before Percy left, he turned to the waters. Percy raised a hand, slowing the stream’s flow. Controlling water was one of Percy’s favorite activities. In a way, it calmed him down and Percy needed it, a lot.

Percy sighed and walked away, letting the waterfall at its normal pace. The rest of the day was uneventful as usual and so was the rest of the week. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy paced around his bedroom. He had barely slept and when Jason brought him food he had barely eaten. The wedding was tonight. His mother and stepfather had already left for the docks. Percy would have gone with them, but he thought that he would have been sick.

Jason ran into his room and closed the door behind him. “What is it?” Percy asked. “The Athenians are here. Thalia is showing them to their rooms,” Jason answered, panting. “Thanks for telling me, Jason,” Percy said, taking a ripped brown cloak from his wardrobe. “Where are you going?” Jason asked, nervously. “Out,” Percy said walking to the window and jumping. 

Percy landed on his feet easily. He had been jumping out of that window since he was twelve. Percy took a deep breath and walked on. He walked for ten minutes when he noticed a girl walking in front of him. Percy was going to say something, but something inside him told him not to. He touched her shoulder. Before Percy could say anything the girl had judo-flipped him and had put a knife at his throat.

Percy first noticed the girl’s startling gray eyes, the exact same as the dream girl. “Stop,” Percy yelped. The girl took the knife away from Percy’s throat. Just for a second, her eyes widened with shock. Then she asked “Who are you?” and still pointed her knife towards Percy. “My name is Percy. What’s yours?” Percy asked. “My name is,” the girl hesitated, ”Annabeth.”

“You shouldn’t be here,” Percy said, “It’s dangerous to be out without protection.” “The fact that I am a girl doesn’t mean I can’t fight,” Annabeth muttered, angrily. “Not doubting you,” Percy said and smirked. “So, Annabeth, what do you do?” Percy asked. “I am the handmaid of the prince’s fiancee. What do you do, Percy?” Annabeth said. Percy hesitated at Annabeth’s question. He decided to lie. “I am the manservant of the prince,” Percy told Annabeth and looked at the sun, “Which means I should be going and so should you, Lady Annabeth,” Percy smirked at Annabeth 

“It was a pleasure, Sir Percy,” Annabeth mocked, turned and ran off. Percy smiled and walked back to his window. Jason was waiting for him at the window, holding a rope. Jason threw the rope down and Percy started climbing the rope.

In Percy’s bedroom, Jason held Percy’s ceremonial armor. The armor was golden with wave designs. It was pretty. Percy walked around for a bit for the armor would make anyone stiff. “You look nice,” Jason said and Percy noticed that he was trying to stifle a laugh. “Don’t laugh! It is not funny,” Percy exclaimed. “We should go now before anyone shows up,” Jason said and laughed as Percy walked over to him and grabbed his sword. “You are full of sunshine, son of Jupiter,” Percy muttered. Jason’s smile vanished. “You know how much I hate when you call me that,” Jason said, angrily. “Whatever,” Percy said.

The hallway was completely empty, no servants, no guards. As Jason and Percy walked, another set of footsteps were heard from the end of the hallway. A girl came from the shadows of the hallway. The girl had brown hair and tan skin and her eyes kept on changing color until they were a light shade of pink. She looked at Jason and blushed. Percy looked at Jason and noticed that he was blushing, too. Percy felt a tad awkward. “Who are you?” Percy asked. “My name is Piper and I do not mean to disrupt your walk. I am just lost,” the girl murmured. “You can follow us. We were just heading for the wedding. Why are you lost?” Percy asked to fill the awkward silence. “I went to look for my friend, but when I went to her room, she wasn’t there. So I started looking around until I was lost,” Piper said. She looked at Percy more closely and her eyes widened. “Are you the prince?” Piper asked Percy. “Yes, I am, but don’t worry I won’t do anything crazy. What is your job?” Percy laughed. “I am the maid and best friend of your fiance,” Piper said. Percy would have stopped dead in his tracks. Annabeth lied to him. Percy was angry with her.

Finally, Percy, Piper, and Jason reached the chamber where the wedding was to be held. “Thank you for bringing me here, Your Highness,” Piper said and took one more look at Jason and blushed. “Jason’s got a crush, Jason’s got a crush, Jason’s got a crush,” Percy sang. Jason hit Percy in the bicep and hard for that matter. “You are such a sweetheart, Percy,” Jason muttered. 

Queen Sally was standing in front, looking at a piece of parchment. “Mother, I am here and I’m actually ready,” Percy said to his mother. “Percy, take your place on the left side and stand there until everyone comes,” Sally said and continued to look at the parchment.

Thirty minutes later, everyone from the village had come to the chamber for the wedding. Everyone had put on fancy clothing for the occasion. Finally, the music started and everyone stood up to greet the bride. The bride had a veil over her face and wore a beautiful long dress with a golden belt with a silver owl in the center. She walked toward the dais where Percy and the officiator (Paul) stood. King Paul said the whole speech with the do you take this person to be your wife\husband and the if anyone disagrees speak now or forever hold your peace. After all the important words, it was time for the kiss. Percy lifted Annabeth’s veil to reveal the girl’s stormy gray eyes. “You may now kiss the bride,” King Paul said. Annabeth and Percy leaned in and their lips touched. Percy felt a tiny spark pass through his lips and into his heart. “Now we feast,” King Paul yelled. 

The feast was large and loud. “You little liar,” Percy told Annabeth, “You totally lied when I asked you what you do.” “It’s not like you were very truthful. You lied too, prince of Corinth,” Annabeth said angrily. “Excuse me, for wanting to keep my identity a secret, daughter of Athena,” Percy shot back. “I can’t believe we’re married. I finally understand my mother about her feelings toward Poseidon. You are kind of a jerk,” Annabeth said under her breath. “That is something both you and I agree on,” Percy said. 

His mother was walking up to the large table Percy and Annabeth sat on. “Annabeth, my dear, I hope you are enjoying yourself,” Queen Sally said. Annabeth smiled, “It is lovely. Thank you, Your Highness.” “You can just call me Sally or even Mom,” Queen Sally said, smiling. “Thank you, Sally,” Annabeth said. Sally retreated to her own table. 

Everyone had walked up to the newlywed couple when something caught Percy’s eye. He noticed Jason leading Piper out the door, but before they left Piper kissed Jason. Percy smiled. He was happy Jason had found a girl he liked. Rumor had it that he used to have a girlfriend back in Roma. Percy didn’t know if that was true and he wasn’t going to ask Jason about it. It felt way too personal.

“Thank you, everyone, for coming. It has been a pleasure to share this celebration with you,” Queen Sally shouted, “Again, thank you for coming. It has been wonderful to see you all. You are welcome to leave.” Everyone had left in thirty minutes.

Annabeth and Percy were walking towards Percy’s bedroom. Percy felt a little awkward leading a girl to his room. But this girl wasn’t just any girl. It was the girl from his dreams and his wife. Realization dawned on Percy’s face. He looked at Annabeth. Into her stormy gray eyes that scanned every inch of the hallway.

Finally, they reached Percy’s door. Percy reached for the handle and turned it. The door opened revealing Percy’s room. Annabeth gasped. Every furniture in the room was golden and the room was colored with the same color of Percy’s eyes, sea-green. “I know it’s really shiny, but it’s all I have,” Percy said. The candle in the room was already lit. Percy walked over to the couch and sat. He motioned for her to sit on the bed. 

Annabeth looked a little nervous, but she still sat down. “I know this is weird, but it’s going to be okay,” Percy said, trying to sound calm. Inside he was screaming until his voice was hoarse. 

“Um, sooooo,” Annabeth said. “I know this is really awkward and I heard some of the ladies talking about how you had a girlfriend that you had to send away.” Percy was about to intervene, but Annabeth continued. “It’s okay, I had a boyfriend before this. I wanted to say that until we are more comfortable, we should take things extremely slow.

“I completely agree. This is going to be a tough adjustment but I hope that at least we can be friends.”

“Perfect.” 

“Well until we can a, get to know each other and b, get our shared chamber ready I can sleep on the couch and you can sleep on the bed. Don’t try to argue with me because you are still technically a guest here.”

“Alright, fine.” Annabeth walked over to the closet where her trunk was. She took out her sleeping clothes and walked into the bathroom. Percy himself changed and took out some spare blankets and a pillow and put them on the couch.

Annabeth had gotten out of the bathroom and had laid down on the bed. Percy blew out the candle and was engulfed in darkness. He laid there for a long time with just his thoughts until he fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave kudos.


End file.
